


(podfic of) For What It's Worth, I Think There's Nobody Like You

by anatsuno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #ITPE, AU, Audio Format: MP3, Chatting & Messaging, Humor, M/M, Meddling, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: AU. It's not exactly that Lydia wants to set Danny up with her high school friend, it's more that she doesn't want to deal with him, and she'd rather make Danny do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) For What It's Worth, I Think There's Nobody Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For What It's Worth, I Think There's Nobody Like You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/518695) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



> I made this for Vassalady as part of the first #ITPE challenge, in 2012, run by Bessyboo and Vworpvworp. <3  
> I didn't realize I had neglected to post it to AO3, and was prompted to do so when I realised the fic (which only existed on LJ a year ago) was also up on the archive now. :))

**Duration:** 30mn  
 **Size:** 21MB

**[Download it from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ibyzooztxc6lsy5/For_What_It's_Worth%2C_I_Think_There's_Nobody_Like_You.mp3) **

or listen right here:  


or [get it from the Audio Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/for-what-its-worth-i-think-theres-nobody-like-you) <3


End file.
